


A new pet

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: DecisionsJust a teaser-will be more
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. The gift

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Neinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neinka/pseuds/Neinka) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I always wondered how the events of Common Ground would go if Ladon and Atlantis team didn't figure out where the Kolya's base is.  
> Todd (who is not named yet) just gave John the Gift of Life. And now what? Search for the gate? Hide somewhere and hope Johns people will show up? Get back to base and try to assassinate Kolya? Find natural hot springs and finally take a bath? Go wild!  
> It can be Gen but I would much prefer undertones of something more from both of our boys :)

Todd sat over the man, draining every bit of life from the aging body.He had stopped breathing, as he tilted his head. Such a shame he was a really pretty man and such an intoxicating humour even at the end.  
He'd never taken a human pet, though this idea appealed to him now and he began to restore the man's life.  
The man coughed weakly, as he turned back to the youthful creature that he craved. He trembled in excitement, running his hand down the man's face and along his chest.  
There were shouts in the distance, bloody Kolya and his orders. He'd kill that man and leave this planet, with his pretty new plaything.  
Life would be good again


	2. Killing Kolya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now or never

Todd picked up his new pet, carrying him into the forest and back towards the installation. He found a hidden cave entrance and put him inside, hearing footsteps and muttered complaints in the distance.

He sniffed the air and crept forward, seeing the Colonels team. He had spoken fondly of them all, human's were weird creatures. The disgruntled, out of shape scientist didn't look particurly smart. The big Setedan was rolling his eyes, why didn't he just kill him. A woman came next, Athosian by the looks of her and another Atlantean. Lastly came another man, holding the gun out but he could tell, he would never shoot it

He stepped out, as the scientist let out a high pitched squeak and the Setedan pulled out a big gun.

"You here to kill Kolya" snarled Todd

"That's the idea" snapped the Setedan, "though I can kill a wraith if needed too."

"Follow me, his base is this way?"

"You are helping us" said the Athosian

"Yes, I need assistance to get pass them all. Your Colonel escaped, he is round here somewhere."

"Show us" said one of them

"Who are you?" said Todd

"I am Major Lorne, second in command under Colonel Sheppherd. This is Ronan, Teyla, Dr Mckay and Dr Beckett. Do you have a name?"

"No, your Colonel called me Todd. We must go, Kolya dies for imprisoning me."

Todd laughed to himself, how they all kept their distant, especially the two civilians. He looked sideways at them, they were clumsry and tripped often on roots and stones. 

"Amusing" said Todd, "why do you take your doctor's on walks when they clearly are unfit for this type of thing."

"Unfit" spluttered Carson, as Rodney scowled

"Shush we are here" said Todd, as he pulled open the door.

They took down the 6 guards in the room, as he fed on one man and got up grinning.

"Adrenaline is such a rush for you human's."

"Do you release adrenaline?" asked Dr Beckett, in interest.

"Dr Beckett get back" said Todd, pushing him down as Kolya came in with 12 more men.

A load of bullets sprayed the room, as Todd felt one hit his arm and another his shoulder. He snarled and snapped the man's neck nearest to him. Major Lorne stepped back slightly, he wasn't as bold as the Colonel. Ronan was killing one after another, he would have to be careful of that Setedan. They had to move back and he pulled their doctor to the doorway and pushed him over to the Athosian woman.

"Keep him out the way, I am not security and I don't protect civilians from harm."

He leapt at Kolya, who was backing towards the door and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Let me go you abomination" snarled Kolya

"No I don't think so Commander, you will pay for my imprisonment."

Kolya's shouts of pain echoed through the tunnels, as the Atlantean's made a hasty retreat.


	3. Finding John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and lies

Todd headed off down the tunnel, stepping in the sunlight to see a gun pointed at him.

"So this is the gratitude I receive for my help, typical double crossing humans." 

"That's sounds funny, coming from a wraith" said Dr Mckay

"You know nothing, dumb human"

"I am the smartest man in 2 galaxies, I am anything but..."

"Where is the Colonel?" asked Dr Beckett. "We all know youse fed on him, is he dead?"

"He's not dead" said Todd, "though i don't know where he is?"

"Ok let's go" said Major Lorne

"Should we kill him?" said Ronan, holding out his gun

"You can find him" said the Major, "you do and you are free to go."

"You will let me go, I could take down all of you."

"Nae without serious injury" said Dr Beckett

They headed through the forest and Dr Beckett was at his side asking questions again. About his genetics, his lifestyle, could he eat food and did he. 

"Do you have relationships too, I always wondered as all wraith are male except your queen?"

"Dr Beckett you are very irritating" he said, letting out a snarl

"Just curious"he said, backing off slightly

Ronan and Teyla looked over, on full alert and Dr Mckay headed over with the Major. 

"Any luck?" asked the Major

"Stop the doctors interrogation and I may be able to concentrate" he said

Dr Beckett backed off, going over to Rodney.

"To answer your question Doctor, we are not too fond of relationships with others of our kind. We prefer a human, I prefer men and we take them as pets."

"Pets?" asked Dr Mckay, disgust in his voice 

"Yes a pet, something you do everything with except feed. A companion, a sex..."

"Stop there" said Dr Beckett, " I shouldnae have asked."

Todd grinned at him, Carson felt very unsettled.

"In this cave" said Todd, "I smell blood."

The Major and Ronan led the way, as Todd and Teyla followed. At last the two doctors, as there was aloud crash and Todd rolled out the darkness. He pulled Dr Beckett away from the falling rubble, as it stopped and the dust cleared. 

"Is everyone one ok?" shouted Dr Beckett, pulling at the stones 

"No we are trapped"said Ronan, "the Major, Teyla and McKay are here. Where are you Beckett?"

"Todd got me out, was that a trap?"

"Yes Doctor, you will come see to Sheppherd he is injured."

"You tricked us"said the Major

"No one will take my pet away from me."

He grabbed Dr Beckett by the back of his shirt and dragged him from the cave 

John sat up slowly, holding his head and grimacing. He should be dead, why was he still alive and hurting all over. He crawled out the cave and stood up, to see Todd strolling over with Dr Beckett.

"Leave him go" demanded John, picking up a log and holding it threateningly.

"Put that down"said Todd, as he put his hand towards Beckett's chest . 

John chucked down the log, as he was ordered to kneel. 

"You ok Doc?" asked John

"Aye I am, though youse are ta become Todd's pet."

"Dr Beckett, you spoiled the surprise" said Todd, chucking him into the tree.

Todd grabbed a handful of John's hair, pulling back his head sharply as he yelped. He clipped his wrists in front of him, then pulled him to his feet. 

"You are lucky Sheppherd, I could have left you dead but I never took a pet before."

"I am no one's pet" he snarled angrily 

"No you are mine"he said, striking him a cross the face and he flinched.

"Donae do this Todd, youse heard what the Major said" as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I am not afraid of the Major" he said, "put those on Doctor. You are well known for your wraith research, it will be worth keeping you alive for."

Carson held the cuffs, as he chucked them on the floor. 

"No I donae thin so Todd, I thin youse are a defective wraith. Youse are all talk and nae action" as he turned and rushed into the bushes. 

Todd took the bait and rushed after him, as he rushed away . He ran through the bushes, ducking down low and watching Todd race past. He circled back, as he got to John and took out a scalpel. Sitting there, he began to pick the lock . 

"Carson look out..." began John, as suddenly his head exploded in pain and he fell to the floor unconscious.


	4. Home Sweet Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the collar

John saw the wraith carrier arrive and the queen headed over.   
"My queen, i have news and it will be worth the wait i assure you."  
"Let's go Wraith Leader, i have many questions and who is this human?"  
"This is my new pet, my queen."  
"Your pet is not collared, make sure..."  
"I am no pet" John snapped, as Todd rolled his eyes and backhanded him.  
"Shut up in the presence of the queen, you are my pet and will do as your told or be punished."  
"Never been good at taking orders" he said, sarcastically and Todd grabbed him by the hair dragging him towards the wraith carrier.  
He chucked him in the cell with the Doctor and closed the door. The stupid Colonel would be killed, if he kept this up. He headed down to the labs, as the scientist came over holding out something to him.   
“The new pet collar, for the more stubborn human pets.”  
“What does it do” he asked  
“It gives a small shock, when the button is pressed on this control. It clips round the wrist, hold it in for as long as needed but no longer than a minute.”  
“It’s time to get my pet” he smirked, heading up to the holding cells.   
“Carson” said John, shaking his shoulder gently and he stirred.  
“John, where are we?” he mumbled  
“On a hive ship, we are in trouble.”  
Todd stepped towards the cage, as they both backed away and John was pulled out.  
“What now?” demanded John. “I won’t talk, so kill me now.”  
“I don’t care about Atlantis John or your home planet, in another galaxy. I want you to give in to me and be a good pet, bring him.”  
He was dragged from the room and Carson looked after him anxiously, this was not good.  
John was pushed into a small room, as Todd looked him over and grinned.   
“Strip John, let me see my new pet or I get the guards in here and I will do it for you.”  
“Get back” he snarled, as he got up and his legs shook.   
He was still weak and Todd knew that, as he stepped forward and shoved him onto the bed. He rolled him on his front, his hands still handcuffed underneath him, then put the collar round his neck and clipped it on.   
“Very good” he said, as he got up and John pulled at it angrily.   
“Here John, let me take these off” he said undoing the handcuffs and he leapt at him.  
The next moment there were excruciating pains from his neck, they travelled down his back and up into his head. He backed off, looking round in confusion and Todd smirked.  
“It is your collar, it makes sure you don’t attack me.”  
He went to attack him again and the same thing happened, as he crouched on the floor looking angrily.  
“Now strip off John, or do you want more pain.”  
“I will kill you” he snapped attacking him again, as the pains made him shout out and he collapsed to the floor.  
Carson leapt to his feet, as he was taken from the cage and to a room. Todd gestured him in, gave him some medical supplies and told him to look after John. He got to the bed and checked him over, as he sat up sharply.  
“You ok Colonel?” asked Carson  
“Bloody hell Carson, you made me jump.”  
“Sorry lad, are you injured?”   
“I don’t think so, this collar shocks me and I can’t get it off. I wish Mckay was here?”  
“Tha’s nice” scoffed Carson  
“I didn’t mean it like that” whined John, “it’s just he may have known how to remove it.”  
“That’s true lad, ok no offense taken and if youse get us out of this I will forgive youse”  
“Deal, though it’s not looking good at the moment. I can’t fight him and I am out of ideas” admitted John


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decisions and guests

Elisabeth he stole Carson away right from under our noses” argued Rodney  
“We should have killed that wraith” said Ronan, tapping his gun irritated and the Major looked pained.  
“I failed Dr Weir, my decisions led him to escape and…”  
“Major Lorne you didn’t fail” said Teyla, “sometimes things don’t go as planned and you can’t blame yourself.”   
“So why does Todd want the Colonel and Dr Beckett?” asked Elisabeth  
“They may know about the wraith formula, Carson was more or less interrogating Todd as we walked through the jungle” said Rodney.  
“It was funny” said Ronan, “that wraith was getting seriously pissed.”  
“What about the Colonel?” asked Elisabeth  
Everyone looked at each other awkwardly, as she looked round in confusion.   
“I believe Elisabeth, he intends to make John his pet” said Teyla  
“Pet?” Elisabeth said in confusion  
“Wraith take humans as companions sometimes, they find one who appeals to them and they break them down to conform to their wishes” said Ronan. “The wraith was explaining it to Dr Beckett, I have come across this before and they end up as wraith worshippers or dead.”  
Rodney spent the rest of the day, trying to track the hive ships but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
The search continued for days, weeks and months and then the SGC ordered the search to be stopped. The Major, Ronan and Teyla had searched over 50 planets known to be visited by wraith and collected intel. It was useless though; this was not going to work unless they got help from John or Carson.  
“I am sorry Dr Weir, I say this with a heavy heart but how do you know they are not dead already” said General O Neil  
“I just know” she said, “though I understand and although we won’t ever give up I will no longer base our efforts on searching.”  
“Major Lorne will take over as Military leader, any thoughts for his second” said the General  
“I was going to say Ronan Dex” said Elizabeth  
“The big man right, I was thinking more…”  
“The big man as you put it, has served us well in the Pegasus galaxy and he is loyal to helping us fight the wraith. He has the men’s respect and trust; he could lead the away team in the Colonel’s place. Rodney trusts him too and we all know; it takes him a while too. Dr Kellar will take Carson’s place as Chief Medical Officer and Dr Grant will be her second. These are temporary postings, because we will find them General.”  
“I hope you do because we just lost our two strongest ATA genes on Atlantis. SG1 are being sent to help you here, we have Tealc, Sam, Daniel, Jonas and me here for the next month.”  
“It will be an honour to have you stay General, are you hungry?”  
“Yes I am and call me Jack.”


	6. To break a soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a longer chapter  
> Angst, emotions, breaking point

John sat against the wall, leaving his hands run through his long hair and grimaced. It would have been easier to be beaten, tortured and near death but he wasn’t. Todd treated him gently, with care and pride. Making sure that he was bathed regularly, clean and wound free. One of the wraith had grabbed him a couple of weeks ago, marking his arm and Todd had ripped out the wraiths throat. The queen had laughed in amusement, as she ordered the body removed.  
He ran his hands round the collar, that sat nestled against his skin and shook his head. It had begun to rub the shock collar, so Todd had ordered it removed and replaced it with a regular soft leather one. He had thought of taking it off but that meant trouble for Carson, it was his fault for Carson’s appearance now. He looked at Carson on the bed, muttering in his sleep and the bruises and cuts that covered him.  
He closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming and wondering if he would ever see Atlantis again.  
Carson sat up, seeing John by his bed again and shook his head. The stubborn man, when would he learn that he didn’t blame him for the beatings. They were in a bad situation and he would take a beating, over the emotional torture Todd was putting John through any day. He wrapped a blanket round his shoulders, sat next to him and pulled him in a hug.  
At first his body resisted but then he sunk against him and his nightmares disappeared.  
Todd walked round the hive, amused at how his fellow wraith now kept their distance. He had felt so annoyed to see that mark on his pet and the Queen had looked amused too, at his reaction. John was giving way slowly, losing his will to fight him and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would claim him body and soul.  
Once that was done, he would give in, he would give him whatever he wanted. Loyalty, respect and most importantly his love. This was delicate though, not to be rushed and he had time. He looked through the door, to see John in Carson’s embrace and felt a rush of jealousy but he pushed it away and stalked off to feed.

“John stay strong” said Carson, taking him by the shoulders. “Youse are the military commander of Atlantis, nae some monsters pet.”

“I am” said John determination in his voice, as the door slammed open and Todd burst in.

Carson looked up, seeing murderous intention in his eyes. He grabbed him by the arm and he twisted it sharply, as there was a loud crack. Carson fell to his knees, clutching his arm to his chest and John looked over anxiously.

“I think your poison is not needed here Doc, he is mine and that’s the end of it. Guards take him away and put him to work in the lab, he will proof he is worth keeping alive or tomorrow he is my dinner.”

Carson was pulled from the room, as Todd took a deep breath and turned to John.

“Now pet, let’s go for a walk and I will show you some of our newest ships.

John stood up and Todd clipped on the lead, leading him through the corridor where the wraith all turned in his direction. They spent the day checking ships and John looked over, in a muted excitement.

“You can fly one if you behave, once they are ready.”

“Me” he said, running a hand along the wing

“Of course pet, if you are good.”

“You broke him yet leader” asked one, who John noticed was as close a friend as he seemed to have on the hive.

“I believe I am close” he said, running a hand through his hair and John bit his lip so he didn’t say anything.

They headed off, as Todd rolled his eyes and pulled John to his side.

“That one is after my job” he said, “always looking for a way to overthrow me but the queen values my loyalty. Also if Dr Beckett comes up with the formula, I will be number one. If he doesn’t by tomorrow though, I will kill him. You will be moving in with me, I no longer trust anyone to look out for you."

“Yes Master” said John, trying to stay on his good side till he found an exit.

“I like this look on you pet, obedience suits you. Though I like you to disagree with me occasionally, maybe once you join me tonight in my bed.”

John’s head shot up sharply, trying to gauge Todd’s expression and he laughed

“Not yet pet, soon but not tonight”

“I will never…you will have to kill me before…”

“There is the pet I crave, adamant till the last moment” as he stepped forward, backing him into the wall

“No please don’t Todd, I…”

“You are asking politely Colonel, are you really that broken?”

“We survived Kolya together and I thought…” he began

“You thought what Colonel, I am what your Doc calls a monster. I am not human, you will do good to remember that. What I want I get and at the moment, that is your obedience.”

He slammed him against the wall, as John felt a pain in his side but didn’t flinch. He wouldn’t give Todd the satisfaction, as he felt a hand travel down his chest and to the button on his trousers.

“I can’t wait much longer my pet and then I shall wrap around you and we shall join as one.”

He felt Todd’s lips on his neck, kissing and nipping a firm path down to his shoulder. His wrists were pinned to the wall, as Todd smirked at him. Pulling the material off his shoulder, hisleft hand pinned both his wrists over his head.

“What are you going to do?” demanded John

“You won’t enjoy this but I will” he smirked, running his tongue over his sharp teeth.

Then he lowered his head and bit deeply into his shoulder. He covered Johns mouth with his free hand, as he yelled out in pain and collapsed in Todd’s arms. 

“There, there pet you shall feel better in a couple of days, it was necessary so we were linked telepathically and for the bond to begin.

He picked John up and carried him to his room, as he lay him on the bed. Then he sat on the chair and got them to fetch the doctor.

“Dr Beckett is here Sir” said a wraith, pushing him in at Todd’s feet.

“Ah, I am hungry” he said, seeing the doctor holding his left arm which he'd put into a sling

“Youse said I had till tomorrow, I am nae bloody miracle worker. Especially one arm down, it takes slightly longer.”

“Then you can get it done by tomorrow” said Todd, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes” said Carson, “I am close.”

“Ok, guard take him back to the lab.”

His eyes swept the room, as he stopped and looked at John anxiously.

“What did youse do ta him, youse monster?” snarled Carson, rushing over and checking his pulse

“The telepathic link between us will get stronger and so will the bond. You can’t stop this and the effects are permanent doctor.”

Carson moved the torn top, got a bowl of water and a cloth from the sink.

“Do youse ave something to clean it with, if the wound gets infected he could die.”

“I can heal him if needed, in a different way.”

“An infection will cause pain, surely youse don’t want ta be the cause of it.”

Todd snarled but brought over a box and set it on the bed. Carson washed it and put over a dressing, then got up.

“All done, leave mae know if it is red tomorrow because it means there is an infection.”

“Guard return Dr Beckett to his lab and get him food. He will resume tomorrow morning, as early as he wants and will be finished by the time I return.”

“Return?” asked Carson, in confusion

“I return tomorrow evening Dr Beckett, once I have met with the Atlanteans and made arrangements for your release.”

“Mae release” said Carson, stunned

“Yes we are returning you to your people as a gesture of goodwill, by then John will not want to leave me. The wraith poison that is running through his veins will not change him to be like me but it will change how he feels about me. He will want to stay here and what i hear, your people are within their own right to make their own decisions.

"You canae do this ta him Todd" said Carson

"Too late, i already have. He is bonded to me till he dies or i do."

Todd watched as Carson was dragged away and grinned, this was all going to plan.


	7. I am fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson bottles up his feelings and the bottle breaks suddenly

“So Todd has agreed that we meet him on this planet tomorrow evening and he will give us Dr Beckett back, as a sign of goodwill” said Rodney, raising an eyebrow in disbelief  
“Yes that’s what he said” said Elisabeth, looking round the table at Ronan, Evan, Teyla, Rodney, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Jonas and Tealc.  
“We are taking a lot on faith here” said Sam, “that won’t be happening.”  
“No it won’t” said Ronan, “I will go with him.”  
“Thanks Ronan, I appreciate the backup” murmured Rodney  
“We have to go” said Evan, “did he mention anything about the Colonel?”  
“No so I presume he is dead or not part of the deal. Carson should be able to tell us his fate, if we get him back” said Elisabeth  
That evening they got to the planet, there was one jumper floating above with Evan, Teyla, Sam, Daniel and Tealc in cloak. Jonas stayed on Atlantis, to work with Radek. Rodney and Ronan stood waiting, as Todd headed over.  
“Dr Mckay I see you have your Setedan pet with you, all he needs now is a collar.”  
“Very wise Todd, if he kills you I won’t be able to stop him.”  
Ronan stepped forward threateningly, as 8 wraith stepped out the bushes.  
“I thought it was going to be just the four of us, do you even intend on making the deal?” questioned Rodney  
“Dr Beckett had fulfilled his side of the deal and I have his formula, he is free to leave.”  
Todd spoke under his breath, as a dart flew down and Carson was beamed down onto the ground.  
“What about Sheppherd?” asked Ronan.  
“He didn’t want to come, he is happy with me.”  
“Liar” snapped Carson, as he was booted in the ribs by Todd  
“It’s a relief to give you back Doctor, before I kill you for your insults.”  
Rodney went over, helping up Carson and seeing his arm in a sling as he frowned.  
“I will message Atlantis later, with proof that your Colonel is very much alive and happy.”  
He turned and they went in the bushes, as a ship took off and the jumper appeared.  
“Do we shoot it down” said Evan, as they got in to the jumper  
“Nae, John is still on the hive ship and he’s being kept against his will” said Carson.  
They flew back to Atlantis and Elisabeth rushed over, hugging Carson.  
“Hey, we thought you were dead” she said  
“Nae lisbeth, we must get John out of there. We need a meeting after the post mission checks, I ave a lot ta tell youse.”  
“Of course, in my office”  
They were checked over at the infirmary and then Dr Kellar turned to Carson lastly. She did a couple of scans and tests, then sent him for a shower and to put on some scrubs  
He returned 10 minutes later, as she held up the scans and handed them to him, as she checked the cuts and bruising.  
“I thought it was broken” he said, as she set it in the right position and put it in a cast and sling.”  
“Have you any other pain?” she asked, as he checked his chest xray and was glad there was no breaks.  
The bruising that covered his ribs just looked worse, then it actually was.”  
“No lass I have to go, thank youse”  
“You should be on bed rest Dr Beckett.”  
“John donae ave time for bed rest” he snapped  
He grabbed his long white coat from the office, then realised his arm would never go through the sleeve.  
“Damn it” he muttered, grabbing his blanket off the sofa and taking it with him instead.  
He got to the office, as Rodney and the general sat waiting.  
“General” he said, sitting down and Rodney looked over in concern  
“How are you Dr Beckett?” asked General O Neil  
“I am fine but I worry for John. Tha wraith Todd has taken him as a pet, he walks round on a collar and lead. He nae longer fights him, Todd resorted ta emotional torture ta try and break him and use ta beat mae if he broke the rules.”  
“So now you are not there, maybe he will find a way to escape. Sheppherd is resourceful” said Rodney, watching his friend shiver and pick at the blanket on his lap irritably.  
“A couple of days ago, Todd bit him and it seems tha the poison of the bite causes a telepathic link between them and some type of attraction too. I wasnae able to see John conscious after it happened, he got an infection which I treated before I left but he wasnae awake.”  
“We managed to fix a tracker on the ship, that came down to the planet” said Evan  
“One of my long range ones and it is working so far, we must go after the ship and infiltrate the hive.”  
“We can use mae formula, it is now perfected and we can turn them all human before we get on. Maybe turning Todd human, may break the bond” said Carson.  
“Ok make the formula, Jonas can help you Carson he is good with this type of work. He was in the lab with Radek, you start tomorrow but rest tonight. Rodney you and Sam work on ways to get the formula into the hive undetected” finished Dr Weir.  
Carson got to his room and sat down, as he looked round and his composure broke. He was so sure he was going to die on that hive and now he was back on Atlantis and it seemed too much. He had turned down the offer to talk to the psychologist, he had no right to need help when John was still under Todd’s control. How could he explain that he had felt sorry for Todd, his existence on the hive seemed a lonely one and compared to when they were first taken, he seemed a lot happier.  
He didn’t deserve anyones care or pity, what he was feeling was wrong and awful. He walked out onto the balcony of his room, feeling numb and so very useless. He had uploaded the formula changes and printed them, leaving them on the desk along with a note.  
“This is all my work, Jonas should be able to make it work but I can’t live with these feelings of guilt. I feel sorry for Todd, he will lose it all when we rescue John but now I feel guilty because John is still there. Sorry Carson.  
Carson paced the balcony and took his head in his hands, he was seeing things over and over in his head. He wanted to forget all the pains, the way Todd had taken John’s spirit and crushed it. He leant over feeling the breeze on his face, the cold emptiness was like an old friend and he wanted more. He climbed up on the edge, sitting down and leaving his legs hang over.  
Far below Evan was walking along the pier with Jack and they talked, as suddenly they heard a sad song being sung. Evan looked up to see Carson stood on the edge of the balcony, walking along the railing wobbling slightly.  
“Bloody hell” said Evan, as he rushed forward and began climbing up the tower the 60 feet to the balcony.  
He was up there in less than 5 minutes, as he saw a crowd had now gathered and he wondered if he should try to talk to the man. He took a couple of deep breaths and stepped forward, pulling him off the edge sharply and to the floor.  
“No don’t, don’t leave me go” sobbed Carson, as he held him tightly and he stopped trying to escape and collapsed into hysterics  
“You weren’t alright were you doc” said Evan, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down  
“I tried” he murmured, “I really tried to be ok”  
“It’s ok, go to sleep” he said, sitting by him on the bed  
Carson closed his eyes and held Evan round the waist, as he put a cover over them. This wasn’t exactly the position he should be seen in but if Carson was settled who was he to argue.  
The door rung and he opened it with his gene, as the General and Elisabeth came in. Evan put a finger to his lips and they looked at him anxiously, as Jack suggested he be moved to the infirmary.  
“If you want, I will stay on suicide watch Dr Weir, till the morning and then get him assessed afterwards. Obviously, he hid this well and it just became too much.”  
“It was premeditated” said Elisabeth, holding out the note and Evan read it.  
“He has Stockholm syndrome maybe; I won’t leave him alone till he gets admitted tomorrow. Or we can wake him now and better get a sedative ready.”  
“Ok fine Major and that was a good save, heard you put spider man to shame”  
“Not quite but thank you” he said  
Carson shifted, holding him tighter and the other two left quickly.  
The canteen was busy the next morning, lots of people gathered round the tables.  
“Did you hear? Yes last night. On the balcony. Evan saved him. Is he mad?”  
Rodney sat in the canteen, the whispers all round him and he was getting annoyed. People would get this wrong and the rumours would last for days and Carson would not want to stay here. He slammed his tray down and everyone turned to face him, as he stood up.  
“I think that maybe everyone should not be so quick to judge, when even we don’t know what is going on with our friend and colleague yet. The rumour is true he was out on the balcony but at no time did he try to jump” said Rodney. “These rumours are not to start or I will personally hunt down the person who initiated them and feed them to Todd, when we catch him.”  
He turned and left the canteen, as there was silence and then the chatter began again.


	8. All together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson's back from rehab  
> Evan has a secret  
> John loves his master  
> Rodney wants his friend back

John opened his eyes, looking across the room at the uniform he now wore and sighed. He got up, unwinding the arm from round his waist and sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. It was coming up to a month, since he was linked to his master. He remembered everything about Atlantis but now, he now felt complete. He felt two arms wrap round his waist and pull him back into the bed, as he lay contently wrapping his legs round Todd’s waist.  
“Awaiting your command master” he smirked, as Todd grinned and pulled the covers over them.  
An hour later, they were heading to the hanger.  
“Today you get to fly one of the new ships pet, are you excited?” asked Todd, as they headed down the corridor  
“More then you know master” he said, as Todd ran a hand over the collar and shook his head.  
“You are a special pet, you know that?”  
“I guess I do, seeing as you remind me frequently” he smirked, as Todd grabbed his hair and yanked back his head  
“Don’t be flippant John” he said, pulling him into a kiss and backing him into the wall.   
“Yes master, do I still get to fly?”  
“Yes pet you do, only cause I am good to you.”  
“I will be really good tonight” he said, as Todd nodded.  
“I will keep you to that” he chuckled, as they got to the hanger and John rushed over to the ship.  
He ran his hands along it, as he grinned.  
“Now Master, can we get in now?”  
“Yes, let’s go” he said, as John bounced over in excitement and he smiled  
He stroked his hair, as he sat behind him in the cockpit and he looked round.  
“How do I fly it?” he asked, looking confused  
“Your ATA gene pet”  
The lid closed and the engines started as Todd sat back and let John take control. He flew like the free spirit he was and suddenly he sat forward startled, another hive ship had appeared and began shooting on his. It blew up, as he gaped at it.   
“John fly behind the planets moon quickly, there is danger.”  
He did as he was told, as another ship followed and shot the other hive ship out the sky. They aimed for them and Todd pressed the button, to hail the ship.  
“Surrender small ship and come to the hanger, you will land and get out immediately. If you don’t comply, we will shoot you from the sky.”  
“Do as they said” said Todd, as John sighed and they landed in the hanger.   
The top slid off as they got out and knelt on the floor, their hands on their heads. There was a mumble and someone radioed, then a figure rushed over.  
“John” said a voice, as he looked up to see Rodney   
“Hey Mckay, good to see you”  
“Come with us, let’s get you settled in. We all missed you on Atlantis, we are actually heading back now.”  
“They destroyed my home” said John, gesturing to the hive  
“Your home, you don’t live in a hive John you live on Atlantis.”  
“I use to live there; I belong to my master now and I go nowhere without him.”  
“Come on John, don’t make us use force” said Rodney.  
He stepped closer to Todd, who stood up and he pushed him behind him.   
“He is linked to me stupid human, if you kill me then you kill him.”  
“Ok put cuffs on the wraith and let’s go”  
Todd was led through at gunpoint, as John stayed close to him looking anxious  
“Master don’t leave them take me away”   
“Never pet, stay close to me and remember don’t trust any of them.”  
“John do you want to see Carson, he is here too.”  
“Could do with some lunch” shrugged Todd, as suddenly someone smacked him and he turned to see the Major  
“Evan back off” said Rodney, as he stepped back angrily and John rubbed his cheek too.  
“That hurt Major, if you hurt my master then I feel it too.”   
“I am a Colonel now” said Evan, “why are you with that murdering...?”  
“Colonel Lorne been promoted, well done” sneered Todd  
“You are back now, so you can take command again John” said Evan  
“I am here as a prisoner, when will you release us” said John  
“You are going back to Atlantis, where we will figure out how to break this bond” said Rodney.  
“It’s my decision” said John, angrilly  
“Not when it was forced on you” said Carson, as he stepped though the door and John turned his way  
Carson was pale and had thinned down a lot, ever since he had been on earth in the clinic. Evan thought he was returning too early but he had missed his company, he could look after him if needed.  
“I was not forced” said John, “I accepted it and you can’t break the bond it will kill me.”  
“Well actually we can kill Todd, it won’t kill John. They have a telepathic link and the bond is only active while Todd is alive. It will hurt John, though it won’t kill him. I have everything I need, to break the bond in my research.”  
“That is it nosy bloody doctor” Todd snarled, as he got free and leapt at Carson.   
Evan pulled out his stun gun and shot him once stunning him, as he went down. John knelt on the floor, cries of anguish and pain and he touched Todd’s shoulder. Why was he so willing to think that this happiness could have lasted forever, now they were prisoner and he was being taken from his master. He got up angrily and pulled out a gun on Todd’s attacker.  
“I will kill you, if you hurt him again” he snarled  
“John he is a wraith, none of this is real” said Rodney, as he grabbed him tightly and knocked the gun from his hand.   
He was restrained and pulled from the room, as Carson grimaced and Evan pulled him in a hug.   
“You did well Carson, now let’s get John back shall we.”  
A few hours later they were beaming down to Atlantis, as John was led away by Evan and Rodney in handcuffs. Todd was strapped to a stretcher and taken to the cells.  
“Welcome back Carson, how are you?” asked Dr Weir  
“I wonae say I am fine, I am getting there and I will be busy getting John back now. Evan had ta stun Todd, he tried ta kill mae.”  
“You are the only one who knows what to do, so get our head of military back and yourself in the process”  
“Yes Lisbeth” he said, heading off to the infirmary with a renewed energy.  
He rounded the corner and saw Evan and Rodney on the floor, dazed and trying to get up.  
“Oh bloody hell, what has…” he began, when he was yanked backwards and a blade was put to his neck.  
“You think you can just hurt my master and get away with it” said John, “maybe I should just hurt the doc and watch you suffer like you are making me. I love him, don’t you get it and he love’s me too. I was happy and you took that away Lorne.”  
“John you donae love Todd, it was the bond he forced on youse. Maybe he was friends with you but there was nothing more, like Evan and I.”  
“Is that what he told you?” laughed John. “It is a pack of lies, he has loved you ever since he got here.   
“That is daft lad” said Carson, as he pulled at his arm.   
“I mean it, tell him Evan”  
“John leave him go” said Evan, stepping forward and he twisted his wrist sharply.   
“No” yelped Carson, as the next second John collapsed to the floor.   
Rodney held the stun gun, as he went to where he lay and lifted John over his shoulder.  
“Ok let’s go” he said, before he wakes up again, this is freaking me out.”  
“Me too” said Evan, as they all got to the infirmary and strapped John on the bed.   
A formula of Carson’s making, was put in an IV and connected to John and he slept for the next couple of days. Todd was given the formula, turned human and taken to the mainland to the camp the human wraith was kept on. He had no memory of who he was and was shown a picture of John but didn’t recognise him. The bond was broken and Todd was relocated with others, as there skills were put to good use as scienctists, farmers and hunters.   
When John awoke, he saw Carson and Rodney sat at his side. His head was fuzzy but he could remember what had happened. He grimaced and tried to move but he was in restraints.  
“Doc” he murmured, as Carson sat up and looked at him warily.   
“John, how are youse feeling?”  
“Ashamed” he murmured, “I think embarrassed too. I had sex with a wraith, not even a queen either.”  
“You no longer want your master?” asked Rodney  
“Rodney” tutted Carson  
“No he is right, no I have no master and no-one tells me what to do beside you right Mckay”  
“Well that is very true”  
There were footsteps and Evan came over to Carson, pulling him to his feet.   
“Right bed now Carson, that is an order.”  
“I am fine” he yawned  
“Yes sure you are, hey Colonel you are awake?”  
“Yes Colonel Lorne, I am very proud of your promotion.”  
“Thank you Sir, glad to have you back.”  
“Glad to be back, can you remove these restraints?”  
They were undone and he reached to his neck, feeling the collar there.  
“Take this off Mckay, as fast as you can.”  
He undone it and chucked it in the bin, as John settled down again.  
“Where is he?” he asked  
“Todd is now a human, on a world and working as a farmer I believe. He had no memory of youse and the bond is gone” said Carson  
“Good work Doc” said John, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep to the steady tapping of the keyboard as Mckay did his work.  
Evan took Carson’s hand and they walked back to their room, knowing that everything was finally back to the way it should be.  
The End


End file.
